


Persistencia de la Memoria

by Saslen



Series: Poems Inspired by Art and Literature [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Free Verse, Gen, Inspired by Art, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saslen/pseuds/Saslen
Summary: A poem inspired by Dalí's piece of the same name.
Series: Poems Inspired by Art and Literature [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925623





	Persistencia de la Memoria

It is a surreal landscape that surrounds us here-

A place of melting clocks, sideways rain, and featureless faces.

In this world of dreams, the laws that once bound us

Are lost,

Thrown away like so much garbage;

In their place

Is the capriciousness of fantasy;

The whims of the imagination

Are no longer constrained,

No longer contained

Within the emptied vessel

Of the husks that wander,

Tossed about from one mirage to the next.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on deviantArt under the same name.


End file.
